


Blue

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, In-Laws, Lust, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Astoria has never seen anyone with such blue eyes.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [femslash100](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #276: Ocean.

Astoria has never seen anyone with such blue eyes. At first, she wonders if Narcissa is using a cosmetics charm, but she immediately discards that possibility as vulgar. A woman as beautiful and as refined as Narcissa would never resort to such trickery.   
  
She could lose herself in those blue eyes, and often does. After careful thought, she has decided that there are different shades of blue—the dark of the ocean, the light of the sky—intertwined, as is appropriate.   
  
‘Astoria?’  
  
‘Yes, Mrs Malfoy?’  
  
‘Come here.’ Narcissa pats the settee, hand gracefully gesturing to the spot right beside her. Astoria’s heart flutters. ‘And call me Narcissa, darling.’   
  
Her throat goes dry, but the name rolls off her tongue like a smooth wave. She has called it out at night, covers up to her chin, hand furtively buried between her thighs. ‘Yes, Narcissa,’ she says, and takes the first hopeful step forwards. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in October 2011.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
